Sakura no Ceres
by SakuraSasuke29
Summary: She was the last hope, he was her love. She needs to erase herself from them, they were her only family when she was alone. He saved her and died, she was yet alone… or not?
1. Lavender

**Sakura no Ceres**

She was the last hope, he was her love. She needs to erase herself from them, they were her only family when she was alone. He saved her and died, she was yet alone… or not?

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter I: Lavender..::

"You will escort a Princess to her palace," a blonde woman said as she fixed her gaze in front of her.

There stood eight anbu teenagers. They looked back at her with questioning looks pasted on them.

"We're in anbu baa-chan! Why do we have to escort a Princess?!" A blonde boy beside a raven haired woman.

"She's no ordinary princess, Naruto," Tsunade frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, why so plenty to just escort this princess?" a question rose by a chest-nut haired man with pearl eyes.

"Akatsuki's hunting her…" she paused.

Seeing their faces, a raven haired man activated his Sharinggan, an angered Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru stoic and the others shocked.

"She's the lost Princess of the Flower Kingdom. She's a descendant of a celestial clan. She's the only tennyo alive, and she consists of powers that can kill **everyone**." Tsunade explained carefully.

"What?! A Tennyo?! Isn't only a myth?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, it **was**, when we found out she's a tennyo, Orochimaru and Akatsuki started hunting her." Tsunade banged her fists on her desk, which caused it to break into shreds and the others to back away and sweatdropped.

"You will only know her by a lavender cloak she wears. That is all," Tsunade stood from her chair and turned her back from them.

"That's all?" Shikamaru asked.

"We can't reveal her identity just yet; we can't risk losing her." Tsunade's face saddened, fortunately they did not see.

"So where will we meet this Princess?" Neji asked.

"Tomorrow, by the southern gates. You will leave at sunrise, dismissed." Tsunade handed out to Neji a mission scroll.

They bowed then exited the room and left the saddened Tsunade.

Tsunade placed her hand on the window glass and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Somewhere inside the Hokage Tower, a lavender cloaked woman stood there staring outside – lost in her own world.

'_I'll be leaving Konoha, my "home", my senseis, my childhood and my family…'_ she thought as tears rolled down her pale face.

In Konoha, the sun rose as eight teenagers just came back from their meeting with the Hokage and approached their eating place – Ichiraku.

"I was wondering," Ino whispered.

They turned their face to her - except Neji and Sasuke who remained stoic.

"If Forehead-girl's fine," Ino's eyes stared at a certain cherry blossom tree.

They were quiet, birds chirped, leaves softly glided with the wind and-

"We'll find her, and she'll be the same Sakura-chan! Kind, caring, sweet, strong and…" Naruto's annoying voice stopped.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"And?" Ino was getting irritated.

"I think not happy; she never did show her true smile since… her parents died after a month of teme's departure five years ago." Naruto munched on his ramen as Sasuke turned to his idiotic ex-teammate.

Neji gave Sasuke an its-all-your-fault glare and Sasuke sent him his famous glare and they broke eye contact later on.

"Where'd she go Naruto-kun?" Yes, Hinata stopped stuttering with the help of a certain pink haired.

::..Flashback..::

"_He-he-hello Sa-sa-sakura-cha-chan…" she stuttered as she stared down to her toes._

"_Hinata-chan, look at me," the said girl looked up and saw a smiling pink haired._

"_You know, you will never be able to talk to Naruto with all your stuttering," Sakura smiled again._

"_Bu-bu-bu-but Sa-sa-sa-sakura-chan… Na-na-naruto-ku-kun and I-" she was cut off with Sakura's pulling._

_They ran to the old meeting place of team seven, the red bridge._

"_Wh-wh-why a-a-are w-we he-he-re?" Hinata panted as they stopped._

"_I'm going to help you to stop stuttering." Sakura swirled around and used Henge no Jutsu to transform into Naruto._

_Hinata's face turned into a tomato, and she almost fainted but kept her stance._

"_Now talk Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled, or I must say, "Naruto" smiled._

"_He-he-hello Naru-ru-to-kun…" Hinata stared once again to her polished toes._

"_Look at me Hinata-chan." Sakura/Naruto lifted Hinata's flushed face._

"_Ye-yes?" Hinata looked up._

"_Inhale and exhale Hinata, and don't think of your fears of talking to people." Sakura/Naruto pointed out._

"_Ha-hai!" Hinata did as what she was told._

"_Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up, without even stuttering and Sakura turned back into herself and clapped her hands and hugged Hinata._

"_That's the way Hinata-chan!" They both giggled and talked to each other more and got a lot closer to each other._

::..End of Flashback..::

"I don't know, she didn't say goodbye to anyone," Naruto answered as he went for his 5th bowl.

"Oh," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Lee c'mon, let's spar." Tenten pulled Lee and out to the restaurant.

"Yes my sweet spirit of Youth!" Yes, Lee and Tenten ARE going out.

"Shika, I want to go shopping!" Ino then pulled Shikamaru from his comfortable position.

"How troublesome," and yes, Shikamaru and Ino ARE going out as well.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and left.

"Hinata-sama," Neji spoke.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata looked at her cousin.

"May I have the permission to go?"

Hinata nodded and smiled at him as he bowed and left the two.

Neji walked to his favorite place, a garden filled with cherry blossom trees.

Neji smiled at the scene before him, He sat on the grass as he smelled the wind, then he heard a twig snapped and searched for the intruder.

There in front of him – a lavender cloaked woman whose face was covered with the hood of the cloak.

'_Lavender…'_ then he remembered, he bowed down at the woman before him.

"Hime-sama," he said raising his head.

The wind blew hard when the cloaked princess' hood was blown, she gasped and then she performed a jutsu and disappeared.

Neji's eyes widened, _' I thought I saw Sakura, I might be hallucinating.'_

Inside the Hokage Tower, the cloaked princess panted as she appeared inside her room.

"He almost saw me," she took her cloak and placed it on her chair.

"Then again, even though my appearance changed a bit, who else has pink haired besides me and that subordinate of Orochimaru?" she faced her desk mirror and brushed the curly ends of her pink hair.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks,

Vote:

NejiSaku?

SasuSaku?

ItaSaku?

DeiSaku?

GaaSaku?

HakuSaku?

Each vote is equivalent to 5 points each reviewer except mine because my vote is equivalent to 10 points ). Thanks.


	2. Tomoyo and Satsui

**Sakura no Ceres**

She was the last hope, he was her love. She needs to erase herself from them, they were her only family when she was alone. He saved her and died, she was yet alone… or not?

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter II: Tomoyo and Satsui..::

"Why are the Akatsuki and Orochimaru after the Princess of the Flower Kingdom?!" Asuma asked bitterly.

"Calm down Asuma, let Tsunade talk," Kakashi said behind his book.

Asuma leaned his back on the wall and sighed then crossed his arms.

"She's the descendant of the celestial maiden, Haruno Tomoyo," Tsunade spoke up.

Kakashi closed his beloved Icha Icha Paradise then hid it, meanwhile, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai confused; Jiraiya only sighed.

::..Flashback..::

"_Mou Sensei, tell me a story before I sleep," a 12 year old Tsunade sat beside an old or should I say a young Sarotobi._

_There they were under the night sky. Two of their teammates sleeping, unknown to them one was faking his sleep._

"_Hmm, Tsunade have you heard of a tennyo named Tomoyo?" he asked._

_He chuckled a bit to see a confused Tsunade._

"_Aren't tennyos a myth?" Tsunade asked._

"_I'll tell you a story; she had raven hair that went all the way to her back with curls to the end. She had cerulean eyes, skin as snow and pink lips. They say she went down here to find her celestial rove." Sarotobi paused._

"_What's a celestial rove sensei?"_

"_A celestial robe is somewhat their source of energy, when a human possess this, a 99 he'll be immortal and this celestial robe once joined its owner, becomes their clothing and power." He explained as he saw Tsunade let out an 'awe'._

_He continued, "When she went down to earth, she saw a tall man training. They said he had purple hair and dark shade of emerald eyes. He took Tomoyo with him and they became friends. He knew she was a tennyo and protected her. Tomoyo grew fond of him."_

"_What's his name sensei?"_

"_Haruno Satsui," he answered._

"_Spring…" she whispered._

"_Months later they were falling in love. Satsui helped her in finding her celestial robe namely Mana. They found this and Satsui was proud. Tomoyo gave him half of this Mana and he was a tennyo as well. They knew everything, even the Forbidden jutsus, as well as everyone's bloodline. They were married. They healed people and helped them," Sarotobi smiled._

"_They had a family of their own. Ones who also had tennyo powers and Manas. They marry their own family relative to keep the bloodline or descendants for being full tennyos. Then one night when Satsui promised her he'd be back after an S ranked mission, he wasn't back." He paused._

_Tsunade wanted to hear more._

"_An anbu squad went to their Manor, she knew something will happen. She ordered her daughter and son to go with the others to flee. She knew her daughter will give birth to her son. She told her daughter to name their baby – Cherry Blossom. They nodded and went with the others leaving Tomoyo with her bodyguards," he saw Tsunade a bit sad and continued._

"_When Tomoyo gave half of Mana to Satsui she knew she wouldn't last. She saw Satsui a bit scratched._

_::..The Story..::_

"Tomoyo! Leave with the others! Go!"" Satsui running towards his wife.

"No! We both have to face them!" Tomoyo's tears kept on flowing.

"I don't want to lose you Satsui-kun!" Tomoyo hugged her husband.

"Me too…" he kissed her.

"Satsui-sama they're coming!" one of their bodyguards said.

"You guys go with Touya and Chikaru! Protect our children!" he shouted at them.

"But sir! How about-"

"Protect my descendant, Chikaru's daughter. She will have cherry blossom hair, soft emerald eyes and a replica of me when she turns seventeen." Tomoyo cut them off.

They ran off, knowing who to find and protect until death.

"My Tomoyo, we shall have to-"

"Yes my love," a bright light covered the town, purple and pink emerged.

Cherryblossoms falling.

No one died. Months later all Harunos died exception of Touya and Chikaru with their baby.

_::..Back to the Flashback..::_

"_Rumors had it that Touya and Chikaru died after Akatsuki knew they were tennyos. No one knows where this replica of Tomoyo is. In time being she's being hunted by the leader of Akatsuki," Sarotobi ended._

_Seeing a sleepy Tsunade, he laid her down._

"_Hope they don't know where her descendant is, or else another war will commence," Sarotobi whispered._

_The one with black hair heard, the story WAS true._

::..End of Flashback..::

"Haruno Tomoyo?" Asuma asked.

"The late Hokage told me story. No wonder I wanted to train her. I kept telling myself it wasn't true until Sakura came back." Tsunade informed them.

"So he knew, why didn't he tell us?" Gai asked.

"So that nobody will give Sakura special attention or Anbus watching her. He was watching Sakura grow with the care of her bodyguards, who posed as her parents, which Akatsuki killed." Kakashi answered.

"Why is that her Mana is separated from her anyways?" Kurenai asked.

"Probably it tested Sakura's strength without it. Without the robe – she's using 0.1 of her power, when she's sparing she uses 1 and missions; she uses 3, so basically the robe sealed Sakura's power." Tsunade analyzed.

The four jounins stunned, they didn't know Sakura's power was sealed away.

"Why did they want to kill the Harunos?" Kakashi asked.

"Taming one of their kind – will be a victor for that side.

"Sakura was entitled the savior and the killer of mankind," Jiraiya said.

"Tomoyo's good at genjutsu as Satsui with mostly at everything. They knew how to activate the different bloodlines, especially Tomoyo." Tsunade added.

"All?" Kurenai asked.

"Byakkugan, Sharinggan, Magenkkyou, etc. name it, they have it." Tsunade answered.

"You mean-?!" Asuma dumbfounded.

"She can destroy the world single handedly.

They shivered.

"Just don't let the children or anyone to know about Sakura's well being," Tsunade gave them a serious face.

"I bet Orochimaru's lap dog, Kabuto will be the one to lure her," Tsunade's brows frowned.

"Akatsuki knows its Sakura, be on high alert," Tsunade stood up and took out something from her desk.

The jounins eyes widened in shock.

"That's the-"Asuma was cut off.

"The Haruno seal. If Akatsuki or Orochimaru-bastard gets Sakura, seal this before she finishes the summoning jutsu, Sakura asked us a favor."

::..Flashback..::

"_So the legend was true," Tsunade stood there amazed._

_In front of her, a cloaked girl stood, she wore a lavender silk cloak._

"_I'm going to ask a favor sensei…" she put down her hood._

"_What is it Sakura?" she asked._

"_If Orochimaru or Akatsuki captures me," she handed a blue seal._

"_I want you or anyone for that matter to seal me, this is the Haruno tennyo seal; once placed, I will stop. This is **only** sealed in the middle of my summoning jutsu. Beware - "she trailed off._

"_Beware what?" Tsunade observed the seal._

"_Once I'm sealed, I stop breathing," Tsunade stared at her serious apprentice._

::..End of Flashback..::

"That's why you asked rookie 9 and Gai's team with us tagging along." Asuma couldn't believe his ears.

"And the reason you let the kids escort her is – "

"So that she can erase their memories of her, am I correct Tsunade?" Kakashi cuts off Kurenai.

"Yes, she couldn't bear to witness her friends to be bait just so she'll agree to go with Akatsuki and Orochimaru," Tsunade sighed.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks,

Votes so far:

NejiSaku: 20 pts.

SasuSaku: 10 pts.

ItaSaku:

DeiSaku:

GaaSaku: 5 pts.

HakuSaku: 5 pts.

Each vote is equivalent to 5 points each reviewer except mine because my vote is equivalent to 10 points ). Thanks.


	3. Figuring out

**Sakura no Ceres**

She was the last hope, he was her love. She needs to erase herself from them, they were her only family when she was alone. He saved her and died, she was yet alone… or not?

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Flames are allowed. Read & review, thank you.

::.. Chapter III: Figuring out..::

Birds slightly chirped as they wake, as the sun rose behind the mountains of the past Hokages' heads.

Just like what Tsunade said, the said group came early and was waiting for the mysterious Princess and the ever so late silver haired jounin.

"I tell you; once I see Kakashi-sensei I swear I'll hit him so hard he'll never see his future anymore!" Naruto, the loudmouth of the group whined as the others sweatdropped.

They stopped their chattering as they saw two figures walking their way, one was hooded and the other, his lower part of his face was masked.

"Yo, I went to pick up Hime-sama from the Hokage," the silver head jounin waved his hand to them as the Princess beside him kept silent.

The teens only had one thing on their minds, _'I think I met her before, but where?'_

"Tsunade wouldn't tell me her name yet, but we'll call her Hime-sama for now," Kakashi lied, he and the other former senseis knew who she was but kept quiet about it.

"Ohayou Hime-sama! I'm the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto's hand was in front of the cloaked Princess and wanted to shake it with hers as a sign of "nice to meet you".

Sakura's hood covered her upper part of her face, but her pink lips were seen. They saw her lips turn into a smile and shook Naruto's hand. Her silky cloak moved with her arms as they shook hands after that she put them down.

"Nice to meet you too," she said in a low voice, so that they couldn't recognize her.

"Now shall we go?" Kakashi ushered the others to go and ordered them that they, the jounins, will keep her company as they will watch front.

When they were in a great distance with the teens, Kakashi and the others gave Sakura a sad look. Sakura saw this and looked at them through her hood.

"I know Tsunade-sama told you everything... but that doesn't stop me from doing that to them…" Sakura whispered.

"Hime-sama, you don't have to do this, they'll understand." Kurenai used the code name to not give out her name.

"The easy path can only lead to destruction, but taking the hardest and hurtful path is the only way to make sure people you care about are safe…" Sakura walked past the shocked jounins.

"She changed Kakashi," Asuma inquired.

"But the hard path is not meant for you at all, things could be explained to them and they'll understand. You don't have to hurt yourself, Hime-sama." Kakashi spoke up behind his orange perverted book.

This time the teens heard their conversation and came to a halt to see the commotion behind them.

Sakura stopped, and you could see a tear roll down her cheek and she brushed it off and continued walking and she passed her friends.

The confused teens just caught up and guarded the front line while the jounins stayed behind her, quietly.

The walk ended as the moon appeared above them. Tenten and Lee went to hunt food, Kiba and Shino went to get water, Shikamaru and Choji went to get wood for their campfire, Hinata and Ino set up camp; as for Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and their former jounins kept watch of the cloaked Princess, who sat on the log silently mesmerizing the moon.

Neji was eyeing the Princess suspiciously, _'I think I know her, but I couldn't put my finger on whom and where I've met her.' _

Sakura sensed this and spoke in a soft manner, "Hyuuga-san I prefer you don't use your Byakkugan on me."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura and Neji as well as the others in the vicinity.

"Don't worry Hime-sama I won't infiltrate your privacy," with that said, the cloaked Princess only nodded and her lips turned into a smile.

Shikamaru and Choji came back with the said wood in their arms followed by Kiba and Shino with buckets of water. Moments later, Tenten and Lee arrived with two rabbits and fishes. They soon sat around the campfire and waited for their food to be ready.

"I'm Ino Hime-sama, and this is Hinata, cousin of Neji and here is Tenten." Ino smiled at the cloaked Princess.

"Nice to meet you," she replied in a soft voice.

Tenten and Hinata smiled too and nodded.

Minutes later, their food was prepared and they ate silently. Sakura only nibbled on the fish and put it down and walked to her tent.

They watched her dismiss herself without saying goodbye and not finishing her food.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, why is that Obaa-chan wouldn't tell us her name?" Naruto said while munching on his ramen.

"It's to keep her identity secret from Orochimaru and Akatsuki. We might not know that they're here, but they might be lingering here and once they hear the name of the Princess, they will know who to target next…" Kakashi explained as he glanced at Sakura's tent.

This made Naruto quiet down and started munching on his ramen. Shikamaru was trying to answer Kakashi's reply. '_Hear and know the next target huh?_' Shikamaru thought quietly as he positioned himself into his analytic stance, seeing this, Kakashi and the other jounins' brows raised, and the others to look dumbly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he grinned, "How troublesome."

The jounins flinched and had only one thing on their minds, '_Shit, he figured it out._'

The prodigies saw their reactions and both stood up.

"You knew all along," both Neji and Sasuke spoke.

Kakashi sighed, Gai stunned, Asuma hung his head and Kurenai crossed her arms.

"So what's the name of the Princess, Shika?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "How troublesome."

Getting impatient, Ino stared down her boyfriend, "Nara Shikamaru if you're not going to tell your beloved girlfriend, we're through!"

Shikamaru sighed once more, "I can't tell who she is, let's just wait until she's ready."

With that said, they piped down as they saw the topic of their discussion come out of her tent.

Her cloak was messily put on and you could see her nose clearly. Her hood almost came off when she came out of the tent but put it back on safely.

"I will tell once we arrive at the Palace," she said as she turned her back on them and took off the bottom of her cloak (her hood is still on).

They were cut off guard as she took off the bottom of her cloak, beneath that lavender silk cloak of hers, you could see a somewhat medieval dress. Her white medieval dress had lavender ribbons on her sleeves, ribbons on her waist and a big lavender ribbon behind her. (Think of a maid dress thingy, but this one's prettier) Her pink doll shoes could be seen a little.

"For now, I think I'll take off the cloak… I feel uncomfortable for wearing a lot of clothing." The Princess spoke again and she sat between Neji and Sasuke.

"I forgot to finish my share, I am terribly sorry." She spoke ever so softly and finished her half bitten fish.

Shikamaru eyed Sakura, unfortunately for him, she saw.

"Shikamaru-san, I trust you'll keep this secret." She smiled.

"Don't forget you made a deal _Hime-sama_, you'll tell everyone once we get to the Palace." Shikamaru stressed her code name.

"I don't break promises Shikamaru-san," then she went back to her fish.

Everything became silent as the air of tension thickened.

"Hime-sama, please go back to your tent as you will need energy for us to arrive at the Flower Kingdom before nightfall tomorrow." Kurenai brought Sakura back to her tent.

"You too kids, we'll do the shifts." Asuma leaned his back to the tree.

Night fell as two cloaked men stood from a faraway tree.

"Tch, we did not even get a single information who she is," a certain blue man spoke as he stood on top of the tree and crossed his shark like arms.

"Hn," came an infamous reply from the black-haired man. They both disappeared as another figure spied on the camp below.

"Master will not be happy without any information about this," he sighed as he fixed his glasses.

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Flames are allowed. Thanks,

Votes so far:

NejiSaku: 20 pts.

SasuSaku: 10 pts.

ItaSaku: 0 pts.

DeiSaku: 0 pts.

GaaSaku: 5 pts.

HakuSaku: 5 pts.

Each vote is equivalent to 5 points each reviewer except mine because my vote is equivalent to 10 points. Thanks.


End file.
